


Crossroads

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Ellen’s railed at Dean and Sam for the same thing she was about to do.
Kudos: 2





	Crossroads

The rain poured down, soaking through her clothes and leaving her cold and wet. Washing away the blood that covered her hands and clothes. 

Ellen ignored that discomfort along with the gravel digging into her legs as she knelt in the intersection of two roads. Her hands don’t even shake as she digs a shallow pit, enough to bury a small metal box in it. 

She’s railed at both Dean and Sam for doing this, even though she understood their intentions. But deals with demons were just plain bad all around. 

Ellen believed that right up until her baby died in her arms.

Ten years left to live followed by unending torment in Hell was a small price to pay to have Jo back.


End file.
